Fnaf: the power of life
by Littlecupcake467
Summary: Josie has a special talent that no one but her has. She has the power to make anything she wants come to life. When she meets unlikely friends, they set out to defeat the purple man once and for all. Inspired by "the joy of creation" so some ideas I do not own. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prolouge: The dream

Josie couldn't see a thing. But suddenly a few lights flickered, and she could see. She made out a group of shadows behind her. She suddenly heard a rumble and turned around. The rocks in front of her were gone, and there stood a man. From the looks of it, he was wearing a purple jacket. And, from the looks of it, it was stained with little spots of scarlet. Josie gasped as she realized that it was blood.

"Oh, no. The other exits are caved in, and he's blocking our only exit… We're doomed…" One of the shadows spoke, frightened and sad. Josie saw a little boy, hugging tightly a girl that looked very similar.

Josie realized with a pang that he didn't drop his sign, or his balloon. Neither did the girl.

_They're robots! No, not even that. Animatronics!_

"_You'll never take us alive!_" Yelled a ghostly, phantom voice. Josie looked around, and saw who had spoke. Wait… that's a…

_Oh! I just realized. They are animatronics. But how can they control themselves? Because isn't that a puppet?_

"Oh? Maybe I will…" the man chuckled, and struck the ceiling with his sword. The rocks fell from above them Josie screamed.

Josie woke up in her room, hugging her plush wolf, whom she called Wolfie. She wished that her plush would be alive, to comfort her with this nightmare. Suddenly, just like that, Wolfie barked at her! "Hi there! I am Wolfie, and you are Josie."

Josie hugged Wolfie tighter, while he licked he in response, and she was really confused. Wolfie had just come to life, just like that, with only a wish. How? She wished that every plushie in her room would come to life, and they did.


	2. Chapter 1: A quest

Meanwhile, there is another pizzeria. It is called, "Dawn's Pizza" There are four animatronics there. Dawn, Ray, Jessie, and Sabo.

Dawn is a fox. She has orange fur, and orange eyes. She is the head of the gang, and is the lead singer too.

Ray the Wolf is the backup singer, and tells jokes. They are really good, actually, not like those terrible jokes that Freddy tells. What? Sorry, they are bad!

Next up is Jessie the Jaguar. She is a favorite among the children, and she has tricks up her sleeve.

Last is Sabo the Coyote. He is a misunderstood animatronic, like Foxy! Sabo is in his own room, the Forgotten Desert. What happened? He caused the Bite of 2015. He was still in his room, and he hasn't been trashed yet, but he is afraid he will soon.

But enough of the gang at Dawn's. We now go to Mike Schmidt, who is night guard of Freddy Fazbears Pizza...

Mike looked around and decided to go to the stage room. He started walking, only to bump into someone. "Hey!"

"Who's there?!"

"Jeremy?" Mike sighed with relief. "For a second, I thought you were the Purple Man."

Jeremy chuckled. "I was gonna go see if the animatronics are okay. I'll go to Parts and Service. You go on to the stateroom."

"Sure," Mike walked to the stage room. He saw Toy Bonnie looking at his guitar excitedly. Toy Chica ran over to Toy Freddy, and whispered, "Hi." And ran off laughing.

"Why you little..." Toy Freddy chased after her. Mike smiled. He went on to Prize Corner, and stopped winding the music box. He saw an animatronic come out.

"I thought you called me."

"_Duh. I thought you just called me just now_."

"Well, you said there was someone to keep a look out."

"_Yes. Her name is Josie. She has a strange power_."

"Power?"

"_Yes. She has the power of life_."

"She can bring things to life?"

"_Yes. She is kinda like me. Eh…_" The Marionette blushed. "_Not an animatronic, though. Heh…_"

Mike chuckled. "Yeah. Know where she is?"

"_I'm not so supernatural that I can fly up and identify where everyone sleeps_." Marionette deadpanned.

"Yeah. Sorry. Now, let me go find her," Mike walked off, then turned around. "And one more thing… please be nice to Jeremy, like you did me…" And then he walked off.

Mangle, who was repaired by Mike to look good as new, popped up. "Hey, Mari. How is it?"

"_Pretty good. Wait. Were you listening to our conversation?_"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mangle giggled, then went up again.

Toy Chica was still running away. "Jeremy! Jeremy! I've lost my beak! Get Mike! Hurry! JEREMY!"

"_Uh, Chica, would you mind coming here for a sec?"_

Toy Chica came over. Without her beak, she looked terrifying. Mari flinched, but he continued on anyways. "_Mike left_."

"He did? Where did he go?"

"_He went off to fetch someone."_

"Who?"

"_You'll find out later. For now… I just hope Jeremy's a mechanic too…"_

"Yes. Totally. Because I still can't find my beak. Jereeeeeemmmmyyyyyyyy!"

Marionette sighed.

Toy Bonnie then came over to Mangle, who was on the ground now. "Please, I need to tell you something urgent. But I can't let you tell anyone. Because I don't want them to get too anxious over this. Please?" Mangle nodded, and, becoming curious, Marionette decided to listen.

"Okay, now, it's about something that happened to me. I was looking out the window, and I saw someone digging in the yard. From the purple jacket, I could have sworn it was the Purple Man. Well, I heard him muttering, "It's got to be here," and stuff. I'm a little worried. What is he trying to find?"

Meanwhile, in the shadows, someone giggles evilly, "I have finally found it…"


	3. Chapter 2: Found and scrapped

Josie, meanwhile, was going out for a walk. Wolfie tugged at her. She picked him up, and Wolfie whimpered slightly. "What's the matter?" Josie asked.

Wolfie looked down. "Well, people are out in the streets, and if they see you with a walking, talking plush…"

Josie looked outside, and she saw that the sun was beginning to rise. "People wouldn't come out _this_ early.

"Oh…Okay…" Wolfie went to the door.

Josie went out the door, and started to walk. Just then, she heard a crash, and someone swearing underneath their breath. "Someone's there."

"Oh dear." Wolfie hid in her purse.

Josie walked in the alley to see a man looking straight at her. He had a gray coat, with a badge. She couldn't read it, it was too dark.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man moved to the light, then said, "Look at it now." The badge read "F.F.P Mike Schmidt"

"Your name is Mike?" Josie said.

"Yup. Hey, what's in your purse?"

"Oh!" Josie said, then opened her purse. Wolfie stuck out his head. "Can I come out now? Is he gone?"

"D-did he j-just _talk?_" Mike stammered, then fainted.

"Great. We have a fainter." Josie said sarcastically. Wolfie looked reluctant.

"Do you think it's okay to tell him?" Wolfie asked.

"Sure. I think, since I'm an orphan, we need any help I can get to protect me from any bad guys."

"O-okay." Wolfie sighed.

"Mister Schmidt?" She looked at Mike. "_Wake uuuup!_" She slapped him hard.

"Owww…that _wasn't_ necessary." Mike moaned, rubbing his forehead.

"It was if you're trying to wake up someone." Josie hummed.

"Is that a real wolf?" Mike pointed at Wolfie, who shook his head.

"No, he is my plushie. Let me explain. Okay. I have some kind of power. I just discovered it yesterday. So I kinda… made my plushies come to life."

"I found you!" Mike yelled, hugging Josie tightly.

"Ow… what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later. Now come on, let's go."

Meanwhile, at Dawn's Pizza, the animatronics are going to be thrown out soon.

Dawn was pacing around, while Ray and Jessie looked on worriedly.

"What are we going to do to escape?" Ray asked.

"We _can't_ escape. There is no way we can escape this. We will be turned into scrap metal. There is nothing you can do about it." Dawn said, casting a glare at Ray.

"I didn't say take it _personally_." Ray sighed, and shrugged.

"No. There is a way. I say we escape at night, where no one will be out, and escape to another pizzeria."

"Which pizzeria can we escape to?" Dawn asked.

"I thought I heard about one on the news, but the only reason it was on the news was because of some Bite…" Ray shrugged.

"That may have been _our_ pizzeria, dumbo! Remember the Bite of 2015?" Sabo sighed, walking out of the Forgotten Desert.

"Wait… it said 1987 though… I don't think it was the same Bite…" Ray said, then shrugged. "But you never know."

"_Great!_ I caused two Bites." Sabo said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Wait! No it was a fox! Not a coyote! I remember now! It was called the Bite of 87 and a pirate fox did it! Not a coyote!"

"Hmmm… maybe there _is_ another pizzeria…" Sabo said, in thought.

"Good! Now stop talking about animatronics biting each other and let's plan this!" Dawn snapped.

Sabo and Ray shrugged. "It was about animatronics biting little kids, but whatever…"


	4. Chapter 3: The pizzaria's new guest

Meanwhile… at the pizzeria…

Jeremy looked back at the stage, where Toy Bonnie was doing the ice bucket challenge. He chuckled, but he still wondered where Mike went without him. He couldn't see any of the animatronics worrying. Just then, he heard footsteps. He looked over to find Foxy and BB.

"Yar. When is Mikey goin' to be here?"

"Yep! I wanna pull a prank on him!"

He looked over, and blushed as BG came. "Hi!"

"Wanna go annoy Marionette?"

BB would say no at this sort of thing, because he like3d the Marionette a little. But it was BG, and he awlays says yes to BG, so he said,"Yep! Let's go!"

Mike was left alone with Foxy.

"Where Mikey be goin' off to?" Foxy asked.

"Dunno. He just left, and the only thing he told me was to be night guard for a while. What do you think he's doing? Quitting?"

"Ar! Mikey never be quittin' on ol' Foxy!" Foxy yelped.

"Hmm, well, I can't see any reason…"

"I'm _back_!" Mike suddenly yelled, as the door burst open.

"Ar! Well, would ya look at that! It be Mikey!" Foxy said. "Where you been off 'ta, son?" Foxy said, shaking Mike's hand. "And who that be beside you?"

"My-my name is Josie." Josie stammered. "Mike said he needed me here. You have _animatronics_ here?" She asked in surprise at all the animatronics looking at her. "How do they work by themselves?"

"We just… control ourselves. It's just what we do." Chica said, walking over to Foxy.

BB and BG came too. Josie remembered with a pang that these were the same animatronics that were in her dream. The little boy, hugging the little girl… BB and BG were those little kids.

Josie decided to show them. Reluctantly, she whispered, "Come on out Wolfie." And Wolfie jumped out of her purse, but screamed as he saw the animatronics in front of him.

"Was that a plushie?" Toy Chica asked, amazed.

"Yes." Josie whispered.

"_Good job Mike. You found Josie._"

She saw the same animatronic in her dream float toward her. "_What's your name, child?_"

"Josie." Josie whispered, shy.

"_Can I see your wolf?"_

"Oh…um… sure. Wolfie, get out from behind me."

"Oh please, not out there again."

"Come on." She picked up Wolfie, who struggled.

"_Hmm. You do have the power of life."_

"Yes." She whispered.

"Can she stay here, Mari?" Mangle asked.

"_If she wants to stay here, she can."_ Mari replied.

"I'll stay!" Josie declared.

"Alright. You're part of our family now." Toy Bonnie said.

Josie smiled. Mike said, "well now I get to see you every day!"

"Wait what?"

Jeremy was with Chica, and Chica said to him, "We'll need her, if we are to see what the Purple Man is up to."

Jeremy nodded.


End file.
